


Seasick

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Boat, Boats and Ships, Fishing, Gen, Ottsel Daxter, Ottsels, Sailing, Sea, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: TPL. Even in his Ottsel form, Daxter suffers from seasickness. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I write enough for _The Precursor Legacy_. It’s inspired by the prologue, where Daxter is shown to be seasick…on the Fisherman’s tiny boat. XD

The rocking. The slow and steady _whumph-whumph-whumph_ motion across the placid waves. Yet the gentility of the water and smoothness of the boat ride did not matter; it still upset Daxter’s stomach. He hoped being transformed into a furry rodent might have helped in that regard – that there was light in the darkness _somewhere_ – but no such luck.

Sat at the aft of the boat, the blonde did not suffer from it one bit, infuriating the ottsel to the point of reassessing their friendship. In the desperate clutch for a distraction from the horrible sensation, the latter played with the idea that his friend had some sort of weakness – if not seasickness, then _something_ – but nothing came to mind.

And, at that very moment, Daxter wished Jak had been the one turned into an animal.


End file.
